And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop
by ScaliaFics94
Summary: BELLAMY X CLARKE: Bellarke one shot of them parenting Madi. This is kinda lame haha


The song for this one shot is James Vincent McMorrow - And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop

CLARKE'S POV:

It had been six months since Spacekru had come down. Six months of fighting over the valley, of making peace and losing people, and digging out Bunkerkru. Six months of Bellamy and I trying to figure out things. I wasn't ever really sure if he was alive up there, if any of them were, but Madi brought him to him I couldn't believe my eyes. Or rather, my ears because I heard him before I saw him.

Pathetically enough, the hardest part hadn't been seeing him as a new man, but with someone. Echo to be exact. She had never been my favorite person but she had helped us out when Primfaya hit. She'd been there for Bellamy all those years up in space, so I was a tad grateful for her. Mostly I wanted to yank her away from him whenever they kissed or talked intimately or smiled at each other or held hands. At that point, I admitted to myself that I wasn't just jealous because we used to be like that with this unspoken thing between us. I wasn't ready back then, there were too many demons inside me, too many wounds that hadn't healed properly because there was always something that needed to get done to save the world. Now we needed to save ourselves. He chose to do that with Echo, I couldn't blame him for moving on. If there had been somebody else here maybe I would've did the same.

They came to an end two months down here. I did my best to stay out of it. I told myself it wasn't about me, that what they had worked up in space and didn't mean it would work on the ground. He had to focus on his sister. There were other distractions.

Then I became one of those distractions fives months down here. We stopped letting the bullshit dictate our happiness. We started being each other's happiness. We were cheesy. We were unstoppable. We were in love.

I started the fire and began working on dinner.

Madi tugged Bellamy through the woods while she tried to convince him of letting her go on a hunting trip with Ethan.

Right from the moment they met he'd been stern and protective with her, but such a pushover. Maybe it was because he felt like she wasn't really his and he didn't have the time that I had with her to form a parental bond. He let her get away with more than I did. It was probably the hottest thing I'd seen him do was be a surrogate dad to her.

"Where are you planning on having this trip?"

"Ten or so miles away." She looked down because she knew when I asked her it was too far away.

He glanced at me, then back at her. "That's a long way away, Mads. If something happens we won't be able to get to you fast enough."

She folded her arms across her chest and pouted because she could get away with it with Bellamy. "I'm not a little kid. I can handle myself."

He looked at me. "You sound like someone else that always got herself in trouble."

I blushed under his gaze. Even after knowing him for several years he could still make me blush. There was one benefit to it, he liked knowing he could get that reaction out of me.

"Madi, we talked about this." I paused on cleaning the greens.

"Ethan was trained by Octavia and Indra. We can hold our own." She insisted.

Bellamy and I looked at each other. We knew she was right but the protective parents in us that went back to when we first got to the ground didn't want to let her venture that far.

I turned to her. "Five miles and not another mile more." I put my foot down.

She looked at Bellamy for help.

He shook his head. "I agree with your mom on this one, kiddo." He was the only one that could get away with alluding to her being a kid and she didn't throttle in the stomach.

Her head fell back, but she let out an exasperated, "Fine. Thanks." She headed back to the woods.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"To tell Ethan the news, I'll just stay the night there."

Bellamy's dad antenna raised. He started for her. "Hey, that's not-"

I pulled him back. "Let her have this one." My hand curled around his bicep and squeezed.

He looked down at me. "She's not spending the night with him or any guy for that matter."

My hand went to his beard. "Relax, Bell. Octavia and Gaia won't let anything happen." I pressed my body against his enough for him to realize I wanted his attention.

He gave it to me. His hands slid down my hips and cradled me to him closer. "Is there an ulterior motive for why you're okay with her going for the night?"

I grinned at him. "You've figured me out, Mr. Blake."

He leaned down to press his lips into mine and like every kiss before it, he took my breath away and stopped my heart with one embrace.

Our hands joined together at our sides as the warm skin of his forehead pressed into mine.

We didn't know if he had another year before the Earth decided it wanted to start over again or if we could live in freedom of never having to worry again. All we knew was that the world had come to an end and restarted for us to be together. And I didn't want to waste this chance to play house, something we've been preparing for since we met it felt like. Only difference now was that it was our choice.

His hand slid to my face and pulled me up so that my legs draped around his waist. He deepened the kiss this time, made it hotter, heavier.

My hands played in his hair while I tried to control the urge to mawl him. We'd been best friends for so long that I had to battle with my attraction to him but now I could play into it full force.

He smiled down at me. "What's with the look?"

"I'm sorry," I admitted.

His forehead creased together. Just the thought of him fearing that I didn't want this made me hurt. "For what?"

I hooked my hands together around his neck. "For not seeing it sooner."

He stared at me. "Clarke..."

"I wanted to, Bellamy. I was just scared." I nodded. "I'm still scared." A nervous laugh slipped from me. "But every moment away from you washes that fear away."

His eyebrow rose. "So every moment with me scares you?"

"Yes," I nodded with a laugh. "In a good way." My thumb ran over the skin of his neck.

"Yeah?" He moved to plant kisses around my mouth.

My laughter bounced through the camp. "Yeah," I leaned back in his grasp knowing that he'd lean forward to accommodate me. "I love you, Bellamy Blake."

He beamed. "I think you already know what I'm going to say."

I reddened with my gaze on his chest. "I still want to hear you say it."

He placed one last kiss on my mouth and said, "I love you, Clarke Griffin. Never stopped. Never will."

A confident smirk came to my face. I edged a shoulder out of my shirt and backed toward our room.

He followed with the assurance that he had every part of me. He picked up speed when I backed away faster, knowing that I wanted him to chase me.

I scream laughed as I ran, but he caught me in his strong arms quickly and hugged me from behind. I relaxed in him and I knew that all my loves in the past prepared me for loving this man on a level that I didn't think I deserved for so long. With him wrapped around me whispering sweet yet naughty things in my ear, I knew that I deserved the love he had to offer. As long as he'd have me, I'd offer mine back.

A/N: This is just a VERY short Bellarke drabble (I don't know if that's the right term lol). I'm probably going to write a handful of short fics because whenever I try to write a long Bellarke fic it doesn't work out haha. I have two, one from years ago that's about thirty chapters and a more recent one that's two chapters. I struggled with the newer one because I couldn't figure out the nature of what their new relationship would look like realistically because the trailer didn't give us anything concrete to go on. I'm considering starting a YouTube channel to do reactions on with my sister who I got hooked on the show, she hasn't seen the new season yet. If she's into it, I'll def do it. :)


End file.
